Torna a dormire Torna a sognare È tutto ok
by Phoenixstein
Summary: Stiles costituiva per lui l'eccezione all'indolenza dei sentimenti, alla stasi rabbiosa che si rivoltava su se stessa; era un calcio alla prospettiva di un futuro senza una vera meta.


Torna a dormire.

Torna a sognare.

È tutto ok.

Non c'era verso di abbandonarsi serenamente al riposo. Le membra di Stiles erano distese rigide sul materasso, il suo sguardo ora si eclissava ora tornava con nervosa puntualità a fissare gli spiragli di luce che provenivano dalla tapparella semi-abbassata.

Non aveva avuto neppure il tempo di tirare un respiro di sollievo -per tutta la storia del Kanima e di Gerard- che Beacon Hills subiva una nuova minaccia. Un branco di Alpha che avrebbe lasciato chissà quale scia di sangue dietro di sé per raggiungere il proprio scopo che ancora non si capiva appieno quale fosse.

Ma la cosa che più di tutte lo spaventava era Derek. O meglio, lo spaventava il loro legame segreto instaurato da poco, lo spaventata la violenza che sapeva accucciata nella pelle di lupo, lo spaventava l'ipotesi di poterlo perdere in combattimento. Non voleva vederlo morire, andare via per sempre, prima di riuscire a dirgli che lo amava… Era un maledetto sentimentale lui, e Derek invece no.

Dunque Stiles rimaneva fermo nel letto, spossato da un umanissimo terrore, mentre si chiedeva dove fosse andata a finire tutta la forza che aveva dimostrato nei mesi precedenti. Aveva affrontato insidie ben più grandi di lui con tenacia e con ogni mezzo, pur limitato, a sua disposizione, e ora si ritrovava semplicemente stanco di giocare a fare l'eroe. Ultimamente la testa lo portava a quando Peter gli aveva offerto il morso e, con una lucidità che allora forse gli era mancata, faceva un bilancio dettagliato di quali avrebbero potuto essere i vantaggi e gli svantaggi se avesse accettato… Ora come ora, l'unico lato negativo che considerava degno di nota era che da lupo sarebbe stato del tutto invischiato nella guerra fra branchi. Ma, del resto, anche da normale essere umano non riteneva di esserne fuori. Con qualche potere sovrannaturale almeno avrebbe potuto combattere e salvare l'orgoglio prima di giacere a terra con la gola squarciata!

Non ne aveva parlato ad anima viva. Era sicuro che Scott avrebbe creduto che fosse impazzito all'improvviso, mentre Derek non avrebbe mai acconsentito a concedergli il morso: una cosa era ammettere un ragazzino petulante nel letto, un'altra ammetterlo nel proprio branco.

Stiles si sentiva a disagio nella sua debole condizione umana, ma allo stesso tempo era impossibilitato ad abbandonarla. Che fare? Perché tutto doveva sempre essere così complicato da fracassargli il cervello? Cambiava idea mille volte al giorno e mille la notte, e intanto cresceva la sua timorosa confusione.

A luci spente nella camera, solo in casa, gli parve di riuscire a carpire un suon ben distinto, quello del suo cuore pulsante al di sopra di ogni altro. Perciò, nonostante tutto, nonostante ogni suo punto fisso avesse cominciato a traballare, nonostante la costante paura della morte (sua e dei suoi cari), nonostante il ritorno degli attacchi di panico… bè, era ancora _vivo_. Respirava, amava, lottava contro la propria coscienza in continuazione. Sapeva che era da codardi restare inerti di fronte a quello che stava succedendo… Lui era _il ragazzo che corre coi lupi_, e questo gli aveva conferito delle responsabilità a cui non poteva sottrarsi. Non perché così voleva Scott, non perché così aveva stabilito Derek (anzi, fosse stato per loro, Stiles non avrebbe mai dovuto trovarsi a contatto col pericolo)… Le incombenze derivavano soltanto dal fatto che era stato lui stesso a volerli aiutare entrambi alternativamente. Buono com'era, coraggioso com'era, smanioso di sentirsi utile a suo modo, non si era mai tirato indietro dal difendere le persone a cui voleva bene. Adesso, però, non era più molto convinto di esserne capace.

Era passata più di un'ora da quando Scott aveva risposto al suo ultimo messaggio con un "Siamo alla riserva". Poi il nulla. La preoccupazione, mista alle sue infelici riflessioni, lo soffocava in una rete scomoda a maglie strette. Prima ancora di rendersi conto delle azioni che stava compiendo, aveva già indossato una felpa con cappuccio color amaranto -la preferita di Derek, come aveva scoperto- e aveva sceso le scale in tutta fretta, con un pizzico di rassegnazione e tanta inquietudine nei polmoni. L'aria del tardo pomeriggio di un'estate quasi alle porte si tingeva appena di umidità mentre Stiles metteva in moto la Jeep. Forse non poteva contare su muscoli d'acciaio, su riflessi istantanei, sulla vista termica, l'olfatto sviluppato o gli artigli affilati, ma aveva la pruriginosa sensazione che qualcosa di poco piacevole stesse accadendo sotto il cielo di Beacon Hills proprio in quel momento, e non aveva la più pallida intenzione di rimanere a poltrire in casa da mollusco. Al diavolo la paura, al diavolo i suoi dannati limiti. Derek e Scott poteva aver bisogno di un terzo uomo. Oh, un momento, tolto Isaac di cui s'erano perse le tracce, il terzo uomo non era Peter? O Boyd? Stiles uscì dal vialetto col viso contratto da una smorfia di insoddisfazione. Ogni cosa che pensava era ormai un totale disastro. C'era ancora qualcosa che avesse senso?

Il sottobosco, sul far della sera, liberava una piccola quantità di vapore che si raccoglieva ai piedi di faggi e aceri rendendo l'effluvio aromatico della vegetazione molto intenso. Stiles camminava su verdeggianti fili d'erba di fine primavera respirando ad ampie boccate l'aria silvestre. La riserva era enorme. Da dove cominciare a cercare? Seguì il cuore, e il cuore lo portava a villa Hale, battendo più forte man mano che vi si avvicinava. Il presentimento che l'aveva condotto fin lì stava diventando una certezza: il totale silenzio nel bosco era innaturale. L'assenza del cinguettio dei passerotti e del gracchiare dei corvi, così come la totale immobilità fra le fronde (non un cervo, non uno scoiattolo in giro) suggerivano un dopo-battaglia.

«Derek! Scott!» gridò, non sapendo come scovarli. La sagoma della vecchia casa bruciata era ormai a pochi passi da lui, sinistra e malinconica come al solito. Si fermò per un attimo ad osservarla, domandandosi quanto dolore simboleggiasse. Era ancora in piedi, scricchiolante e polverosa, una ferita cicatrizzata ma perennemente in bella vista.

Udì un paio di fruscii provenire da una direzione indefinita. Subito il suo organismo suonò l'allerta, pompando adrenalina nelle vene. Tentò di aguzzare la vista, ma dietro gli alberi non si vedeva un accidenti.

«Derek?» ripeté, azzardandosi a spostarsi da dove si trovava.

Immediatamente tutto fu scuro e fulmineo per un istante, nel raptus di una potenza bestiale. Ci fu il tonfo della sua schiena che cozzava al tronco di un albero e poi quello della testa, che prese a vorticare per il colpo. Strinse più forte gli occhi chiusi giusto prima di avvertire un respiro ferino scaldare la sua aria, mani robuste ma tremanti che lo tenevano per le spalle e un corpo possente che lo premeva contro il faggio secco. Anche senza annusarne l'odore l'avrebbe riconosciuto al tatto. Derek. La bocca dell'Alpha incollata con fare possessivo alla sua gli impediva di parlare, di emettere qualsiasi suono.

«Che diavolo ci fai qui?» chiese infine il lupo in un sussurro sferzante. Stiles sbatté le palpebre, immaginava di dover leggere della preoccupazione sotto quel tono inquisitorio.

«Sono venuto a vedere cosa succedeva…» ansimò il più piccolo, affaticato dal bacio ma tranquillo nella sua posizione. Erano le ferite di cui era costellato l'altro a renderlo irrequieto, piuttosto. Alzò una mano, scrollò dai polpastrelli qualche residuo di corteccia e sfiorò con dita volanti la fronte di Derek, dove si era incrostato un rivolo di sangue ma il taglio era sparito, la pelle rimarginata in maniera perfetta. L'Alpha si lasciò toccare solo per pochi attimi, poi si scostò. «Va' via, Stiles. Non dovresti stare qui.»

«Ma che cosa è successo? Dov'è Scott?» incalzò l'altro, incurante della solita perentorietà di Derek.

«Con Peter. Stanno andando a casa sua, credo che rimarranno lì per un po'.»

«E Isaac? Erica? Boyd? ASPETTA UN ATTIMO… Hai lasciato quei due da soli? Peter! Con Scott!» Stiles provò il desiderio di prenderlo a pugni, peccato che al massimo si sarebbe spaccato lui le nocche!

«Vuoi smetterla di urlare? Peter fa parte del branco. Mi fido di lui, adesso. Tutti ci dobbiamo fidare. Isaac ancora non si vede, Erica e Boyd erano stati sorpresi dagli Alpha e nel tentativo di fuggire li hanno condotti da noi. Abbiamo combattuto… E ora andiamocene!» spiegò Derek, spiccio. Restare in quel luogo qualche minuto in più poteva rivelarsi fatale.

«Ma… ma cosa vogliono?» domandò ancora Stiles sgranando gli occhi.

«Andiamo via, ho detto.» ringhiò Derek «Ti spiegherò tutto, ma ora chiudi quella dannata bocca. Ti seguo con la Camaro, ci vediamo all'entrata della riserva.»

Stiles scuoteva la testa, indispettito e deciso a non farsi dare ordini. «Senti un po'…»

«Rischiamo di essere attaccati di nuovo se non ce ne andiamo subito. Piantala di parlare. Vai. Vai! Ti seguo, ti ho detto!» sbuffò Derek, affrettando il passo alle spalle della casa dove aveva parcheggiato la Camaro.

Le due auto raggiunsero il confine della riserva e proseguirono una dietro l'altra fino a casa Stilinski.

Stiles bruciava d'indignazione per il trattamento ricevuto. Tuttavia provò un gran sollievo per aver messo presto distanza fra sé e il bosco.

Offrì a Derek una doccia e qualcosa da mangiare per riempire lo stomaco. L'Alpha accettò la prima con un "grazie" sussurrato in maniera tanto inconsapevolmente sensuale da fargli correre un brivido lungo la nuca. In un folle impulso carnale, Stiles stava quasi per chiedergli _se per caso avesse bisogno di una mano con la doccia_. Ma lasciò perdere per una serie di diversi motivi. Aspettò con pazienza che il suo ragazzo -il suo ragazzo? Davvero?- finisse di usare il bagno e in qualche maniera riuscì a svuotare la testa da ogni pensiero soltanto per il tempo dell'attesa. Non appena cessò il ronzio del phon e Derek tornò da lui con solo un asciugamano attorno alla vita, la sua psiche rigurgitò tutto quanto, così che il mare di problemi in cui sguazzavano li sommergeva di nuovo e lui affogava con la bocca tappata dal desiderio…

L'Alpha si sedette sul letto accanto a lui e, senza che Stiles gli ponesse alcuna domanda, con voce asciutta chiarì la pericolosa situazione che stavano fronteggiando. «Quegli Alpha ritengono che aver permesso la trasformazione di un Kanima sia stato un atto di irresponsabilità dell'Alpha in carica qui a Beacon Hills, perciò sia io che il mio branco siamo costretti a pagarne il prezzo. Possiamo scegliere di sottometterci senza fare opposizione, oppure di affrontarli… Per il momento abbiamo deciso di combattere. Ad ogni modo, a guerra conclusa e persa per noi, uno di loro prenderebbe il mio posto.»

«Non glielo permetteremo!» esclamò il più piccolo, col cuore agitato fra la preoccupazione e una certa esplosione ormonale. Derek riusciva a percepire entrambe.

«Stiles, no!» ribatté il licantropo, alzandosi per allontanarsi da quel cuore veloce. «Devi giurarmi che starai alla larga.» aggiunse, visibilmente combattuto.

«Da cosa?» domandò l'altro, risentito. Giurare, addirittura? Scattò in piedi e incrociò le braccia.

«Da questa situazione, dal bosco, dagli omicidi che ci saranno… e anche da me!»

«Ma cosa stai dicendo?» strillò Stiles, dimenandosi in un movimento inconsulto che coinvolgeva mani, ginocchia e bacino.

«Se mi stai dietro, potrei non essere in grado di salvarti sempre la vita.» disse semplicemente Derek. Sperava di tagliarla corta, in realtà, di farla franca così. Ma sapeva che a Stiles non bastavano poche parole: lui ne pretendeva tante, troppe, aveva sempre bisogno delle parole!

«Ehi! Non devi preoccuparti, non sono totalmente sprovveduto e, se non ti ricordi, anch'io ti ho salvato la vita!» replicò l'altro, piccato, mostrandosi più sprezzante di quanto non fosse per tentare di convincere in primis se stesso. Non era il momento migliore per rivelargli che nella realtà dei fatti era terrorizzato.

«Stiles…» Il licantropo faticava davvero con quel discorso, aveva il respiro fiacco, appesantito, le tempie pulsanti, i muscoli tesi.

«No, non ti lascio Derek. Non ti lascio.» continuò l'altro, decidendo di giocarsi il tutto per tutto. «Dovresti tenere in maggiore considerazione quello che provo e non trattare l'intera faccenda come se si trattasse di una botta e via. Se sei stanco di me dimmelo, ma non usare questa scusa del "non posso proteggerti". So quello che sei, so quello a cui andiamo incontro e non mi frena, non più.»

«Non è una scusa! Dannazione, dannazione a te e alla tua testa dura!»

Concitato e rosso per l'imbarazzo, Stiles si sentì scottare. Si era aspettato una risposta diversa. Pazienza. «Dammi il morso.»

«Cos'hai detto?»

«Hai capito.»

«Vaneggi. Puoi scordartelo.»

«A Scott avevi detto che il morso è un dono. Cos'è… io non ne sono degno, magari? Non mi vuoi nel tuo branco? Credi che sarei un incapace?»

«Non è niente di tutto questo. Ti voglio umano, completamente umano, Stiles.» disse Derek. Era tipico, lasciava le sue risposte a metà, poi toccava a Stiles interpretarle… il più delle volte in maniera errata.

«Per potermi comandare a bacchetta? Per tenermi buono e zitto con un ringhio e un'occhiataccia al profondo rosso?»

Derek scosse il capo, decidendosi a sciogliere la lingua. Nonostante l'argomento difficile, parlò con una delicatezza inattesa. «Guardati, Stiles. Non vedi che ti stai ribellando? Mi tieni testa ora e mi terresti testa in qualunque forma. Dimentichi poi che se fossi un mio beta avrei maggiore potere su di te. Non voglio cambiarti, ti voglio esattamente come sei adesso. Ma soprattutto, se tu facessi parte del mio branco, saresti obbligatoriamente coinvolto in questa guerra. E la guerra non è un gioco. Potrei morire, Stiles. Domani, dopodomani? O chissà quando. E insieme a me tutti gli altri.»

Stiles si sentì impotente. Detestava il modo in cui Derek lo stava mettendo sottoscacco. D'accordo, aveva perfettamente ragione, ma tutto quel discorso rendeva il più piccolo molto nervoso. «Lo dici perché? Perché dovrei rassegnarmi? Farmi una ragione al fatto che tutti quelli che _amo_ devono andarsene?» domandò a denti stretti, abbassando lo sguardo.

«Può darsi.» Derek sospirò.

Stiles era immobile. Il licantropo aveva terminato quel che aveva da dire e non si aspettava niente in particolare, perciò allungò una mano per prendere la maglietta sporca appoggiata allo schienale della sedia. Fece per infilarsela. Ma Stiles lo fermò con presa sicura attorno al polso. «Ho già perso mia madre e credo che quel dolore mi basterà per tutta la vita. Non perderò te. Non perderò nemmeno Scott.» disse, deciso, prima di baciare le labbra socchiuse di Derek.

L'Alpha non disse più nulla perché non voleva fare promesse; una promessa distrutta avrebbe fatto un male cane, dopo, e nessuno poteva garantirgli che sarebbe andato tutto bene. D'altro canto, chi era lui per stabilire che la lontananza fra loro due sarebbe stata la migliore via da imboccare? Forse aveva sbagliato. Con l'odore di Stiles a fondo nei polmoni e i palmi sui suoi fianchi sottili l'ipotesi di spegnere quel fuoco era incontemplabile. C'era solo da afferrare ogni piccolo grande momento di conforto con Stiles a piene mani, finché era possibile, finché il più giovane sembrava così intenzionato a rimanergli accanto nonostante si presentassero innumerevoli ostacoli. Derek si sentiva bene con Stiles, bene come aveva dimenticato si potesse stare, da essere umano. Ma temeva che in cambio gli avesse incasinato totalmente l'esistenza, anche se non glielo diceva mai.

Stiles era meno gracile di quanto Derek si fosse aspettato; la sua pelle nuda si incurvava e si tendeva su una muscolatura snella ma definita che aizzava ancor di più gli appetiti dell'Alpha. Nella colluttazione delle labbra, l'urto accidentale dei bacini portava le loro erezioni a contatto al di sotto della stoffa. Stiles riteneva assurdo credere che dall'assoluta mancanza di attività sessuale fosse inaspettatamente passato negli ultimi tempi a quello: al petto di Derek ansante contro il proprio, ad una guizzante e poderosa danza di lingue sfuggenti… Era come accadeva a quelle auto da corsa che scattavano da 0 a 100 in pochi secondi. Non voleva neppure trovare il tempo di chiedersi se fosse giusto o sbagliato correre così tanto per la seconda volta in pochi giorni; la chimica travolgente squarciava ogni riluttanza. Non poteva più farne a meno, la sazietà era una destinazione irraggiungibile, ma viaggiare a bordo di quella berlina era maledettamente eccitante.

Graffi. Il più piccolo avvertiva addosso quelli che l'istinto animale dell'Alpha voleva infliggergli, ma allo stesso tempo Derek combatteva contro il lupo per impedirsi di affondare gli artigli in quei lombi candidi. Il fatto era che Derek non aveva provato mai un desiderio che lo consumasse a tal punto; non con quella stronza di Kate quando era stato solo un ragazzino, non con alcuna delle giovani donne che lo avvicinavano nei bar adesso che era un uomo. Stiles costituiva per lui l'eccezione all'indolenza dei sentimenti, alla stasi rabbiosa che si rivoltava su se stessa, era un calcio alla prospettiva di un futuro senza una vera meta.

Derek, spogliatolo della maglietta con un gesto veloce, lo cinse completamente con le braccia, stretto, gli avambracci distesi lungo la schiena e le dita serrate attorno alle spalle in una presa infuocata. I polpastrelli affondavano nella pelle tesa mentre ne macchiava l'incarnato succhiando lungo la linea della mascella. Lo leccava, lo baciava, tracciava con devozione una strada umida dagli zigomi al mento.

Stiles mugolò estasiato, alla mercé di quella prepotente passionalità. Oscillò appena in avanti con i fianchi e una scarica elettrica colpì entrambi dipanandosi dal pube al cervello. Neuroni totalmente kaputt. L'impellenza si fece pressante, deflagrò come un ordigno bellico al suono di qualche ansimo, ringhio, e dello scivolìo rude della barba di Derek sul viso efebico di Stiles.

A Derek ci volle meno di un istante per spingere l'altro sul letto. Le doghe cigolarono paurosamente per la forza dell'impatto. Stiles accolse il bacio dell'Alpha con un gemito, accettando su di sé l'incombenza di quel corpo forgiato nell'acciaio. Con uno strattone, i jeans del più piccolo calarono, il sangue nelle vene gli fluiva svelto a pressione vibrante, facendo cedevoli e tremanti le sue membra. Aveva il cuore che esplodeva nei timpani, ed era sicuro che anche Derek stesse ascoltando quel battito voodoo fuori controllo. L'Alpha tuttavia non riusciva a concentrarsi su altro cuore che non fosse il proprio. Quel piccolo e potente muscolo tanto veloce quanto quello dell'altro… Le labbra scivolarono tremanti lungo il profilo dell'erezione di Stiles arginata dai boxer, gli regalarono calore col fiato e il più piccolo dovette impedirsi di pregarlo. Aveva ancora una dignità da qualche parte… o no?

Derek lo liberò anche da quell'ultimo impaccio e lasciò cadere l'asciugamano dai propri fianchi. Stiles arcuò all'indietro il collo, la testa ad affondare nel cuscino, mentre la bocca dell'altro gli consumava la pelle sottile nell'incavo fra la coscia e l'addome. «Mi riempi di succhiotti…» appurò Stiles.

«Non credo ti dispiaccia.» soffiò Derek, affamato di quel corpo biancastro.

«No. Ma vieni qui.» ammise l'altro. Allungò le braccia cercando di tirarlo più su, verso le sue labbra. Aveva voglia di baci, tanti baci da togliere il fiato. Derek si fece guidare dalle sue braccia e salì in alto, spinse la lingua fra le labbra morbide di Stiles e permise alle dita affusolate del ragazzino di tastare gli addominali, il petto, i capezzoli turgidi; il suo tocco era curioso ma rispettoso, venerava la perfezione della muscolatura, si accertava che ogni cosa fosse reale… Lo fece sorridere.

Derek si fermò per ammirarlo. Stiles era nudo sotto di lui, voglioso, luminoso come una stella che cade e trascina con sé polveri ancestrali… Era semplicemente ciò che di più bello i suoi occhi avessero mai contemplato e lo faceva sentire tanto umano quanto bestia: umano perché nel suo petto tornavano a dibattersi miracolosamente dei sentimenti infuocati, bestia perché non si sarebbe stancato mai di possederlo, di dominarlo, di consumarlo, e lo sentiva talmente suo che avrebbe ammazzato chiunque gli avesse torto un solo capello. Allargò una mano al centro del suo petto. Gli sembrava quasi che, chiudendo le dita, potesse afferrare il miocardio di Stiles e stritolarlo e tenerlo con sé per sempre. Fece scorrere le dita sul suo polpaccio e da lì gli dischiuse le gambe, portandogli la destra a piegarsi sull'addome.

Stiles ebbe un sussulto. Derek non l'aveva girato, non gli sarebbe toccato morire e rinascere mentre l'unica cosa che poteva vedere erano le lenzuola stropicciate. No, era diverso dalla prima volta, ora avrebbero potuto guardarsi in faccia mentre venivano uno per l'altro. Non poteva esserci niente di più estasiante.

«S-sono pronto.» mormorò Stiles, come se ce ne fosse bisogno. Derek lo capiva, lo capiva dal tremore delle sue cosce, dal luccichìo nel suo sguardo. Quel ragazzo era folle, folle d'amore e lussuria. Non avevano a disposizioni preservativi né lubrificante, sapeva cosa l'aspettava.

Le dita di Derek, bagnate di saliva, costituirono la prima scintilla di dolore. Una. Due insieme. Lo sopportava. Non lo sopportava. Voleva restare. Voleva scappare. E non sarebbe bastato a prepararlo per quello che arrivava dopo. Gridò, quasi pianse, con Derek che leccava via le sue lacrime salate mentre affondava in lui con una spinta lenta. «Shhh, shhh.» sussurrò l'Alpha, soffocando i suoi gemiti in altrettanti morbosi baci. Stiles provò ad allargare le gambe e avvolgerle attorno a Derek, poi sbatté le palpebre accorgendosi che il dolore era diventato una sensazione tanto familiare da non turbarlo più. Le pulsazioni ardevano in ogni parte del corpo, le fiamme scavalcavano perfino la sofferenza.

E l'Alpha alla fine si mosse. Con l'altro che lo circondava con braccia e gambe, spingeva di schiena, di bacino, spingeva con l'anima che credeva perduta. Le sue spalle, le tre spirali impresse sulla schiena, e l'intera colonna vertebrale con tutti i muscoli annessi, erano scossi dallo sforzo, si contraevano ritmicamente in un amplesso che era pura _vita_. Ansimava accompagnando col proprio respiro pesante i gemiti arrendevoli dell'altro. I polpastrelli di Stiles erano conficcati nei suoi bicipiti, ne avvertiva la forza, il sudore, il tremito incontrastato dettato dal piacere crescente. I gemiti divennero versi spudorati di selvaggia delizia, versi che scatenarono l'animale quiescente. Derek si mise ad affondare con cadenza più furiosa nel caldo interno dell'altro, e la presa di Stiles crollò. Il più piccolo dovette aggrapparsi alle lenzuola sgualcite mentre Derek lo scopava tanto veloce e tanto rabbiosamente che lui si sentiva sollevare verso lidi infinitamente più alti, più dilettevoli, più sconvolgenti. Percepiva il sapore metallico del sangue sul fondo della lingua, in gola, i polmoni roventi e un vortice di buio e luce che trapanava la sua pancia. Da quel vortice si spalancò un orgasmo che sapeva di amarezza dimenticata e destino, e lo lasciò intirizzito e vibrante. Anche Derek esplose ringhiando il nome di Stiles, lui sentì il seme riempirlo ad ondate, bagnarlo dentro… e amò dal profondo quella sensazione. L'Alpha si pulì l'addome degli umori di Stiles e li succhiò dalle dita con fare voluttuoso. E poi restarono con i corpi sudati l'uno appiccicato all'altro, ad annusarsi in silenzio. Le piaghe nelle loro anime risultavano ogni volta un po' meno spalancate…

Stiles si fece piccolo piccolo contro il corpo di Derek, una mano mollemente appoggiata sul petto dell'altro. Aveva paura che, a foga appianata, ogni dolcezza eccessiva avrebbe potuto far correre via l'Alpha in qualsiasi momento. Eppure ciò non accadeva… E la mano di Stiles rimaneva comunque ferma, col calore di una pelle non propria a renderla desiderosa di nuove carezze.

«Posso fare una cosa?» chiese, mordicchiandosi il labbro.

«Puoi fare tutto.» mormorò Derek, la voce arrochita nel ricordo del magnifico orgasmo. Lo cinse più stretto.

«Ehi, questa avrei dovuto registrarla!» lo schernì Stiles, tamburellando con le dita sul suo mento appena appena ruvido di barba.

Derek sorrise. Sorrise! Non sapeva spiegarlo, non l'avrebbe mai ammesso, ma sulla sua lingua era approdato il sapore della felicità. Magari amava quel ragazzino. Magari…

«Dio… quel sorriso che hai… è perfetto.» si sciolse Stiles. «Ma quello che volevo fare io è questo…» pigolò. La punta del suo bel naso alla francese stava facendo qualcosa… Già, vezzeggiava il collo leggermente umido di Derek, compiva un su e giù lento e delicato che rasentava una tenerezza melensa. Ma l'Alpha in quel momento accettava perfino quello, accettava qualsiasi cosa. La belva era domata, Cappuccetto Rosso giocava col lupo ed era giusto, era munifico, era meraviglioso così.

Stiles si svegliò di soprassalto un paio d'ore prima dell'alba. Nel sonno era riuscito a percepire che lo spazio accanto a sé nel letto era vuoto. Il cuore martellò insistentemente alla ricerca disperata di Derek. Poi gli occhi nocciola si posarono sullo schermo luminoso del cellulare sul comodino.

_Sono uscito prima che tornasse tuo padre. Come gli avresti spiegato perché Derek Hale era nel tuo letto?_

"Oh ciao, papà… Ho adottato un cucciolo!"

_Stiles!_

Che c'è?

_Dillo a qualcuno e ti uccido. Di noi, intendo._

Ancora minacce? Sei proprio un grosso lupo cattivo…

_Sono serio._

Ne dubito.

*Derek non risponde*

Comunque sono felice che ci sia un "noi". Non lo dirò a nessuno. Starò attento.

*Derek non risponde*

Okay, solo… Non evitarmi.

*Derek non risponde*

Merda, sono asfissiante. Scusa.

*Derek non risponde*

Devo preoccuparmi? Prenderò un Valium, così me ne starò tranquillo e mi impedirà di inviarti qualche altro messaggio imbarazzante.

_Torna a dormire, torna a sognare. È tutto ok._

Come fai a sapere che stavo sognando?

_Perché forse sognavamo la stessa cosa._


End file.
